


Mi amora

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cursed, Kid Tony, M/M, Steve doesn't know anything about kids.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony's a child and nobody knows how
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy and please comment

“Hey, baby, where are you? You weren’t in bed.” No answer. Steve yawned and made his way to the kitchen for his morning tea. Tony was most likely downstairs in the lab. Its fine Steve knew he be up in ten once Jarvis notified him that he was looking for him. Steve poured a cup of coffee for Tony, sitting it off to the side. Then pulled out his tablet to see what was on the agenda today. Looks like he had several meetings today, great. He switched over to the news if anything had changed with what happened in Austria after the bombings. Steve would have to consult with Sam to see if his team needs to go in or if Sam’s team will be fine. He really didn’t want to do any of what was on his to-do list, he just wanted to do his husband.

Steve rolled his eyes and placed his tablet down to see Natasha walking in with a toddler. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Nat was carrying a child. He was about three, Steve could tell, and had brown hair. There was something similar about him, but Steve couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Whose kid is that Natasha?” Natasha gave him a mischievous grin. 

“Hey, guess who’s here. Do you want to meet the Captain America?” The child sprung from her shoulder and turned towards him with a scream. 

“Aptain America. I wuv you.” Steve smiled at how precious the child was. The boy made grabby hands for him to hold him. Steve did pulling the child tight in his arms. There was a wave of an intense feeling of wanting to protect him. 

“What is your name son?” 

“Anthony but Mr. Jarvis calls me Tony?” Steve’s eyes got wide and looked over at Natasha. She gave him a shrug and just smiled. “Aptain America where’s Mr. Jarvis?” Small Tony’s lip started quivering and Steve knew the waterworks were about to start. He rubbed his hand down the boy’s back trying to comfort him. 

“Hey, buddy it’s okay. Do you want to watch cartoons? What about some ice cream?” The toddler screamed louder not liking the suggestion. “Tony, what would you like to do today? We can read books.” More screaming. Steve looked over at Natasha for help. He didn’t know what he was doing. He had no siblings growing up and the military didn’t allow babysitting as one of their jobs. Then he thought of the next best thing they might not have real Jarvis, but they did have A.I. Jarvis. 

“Jarvis, do you have any archives of the real Jarvis and please tell me we have Lincoln logs or Legos in the tower somewhere.” Tony stopped crying when he heard the A. I’s voice. 

“Yes, Mr. Rogers I have about two hours’ worth of footage and there is Legos in Mr. Parker’s room.” Steve thanked the A. I and ran to grab them, placing them in front of Tony, who fell in loved with them. Then he played the home videos of Jarvis so that he could go talk to Natasha. 

“Tank you, Aptian America.” Steve smiled rustling the boy’s hair. 

“You’re welcome, Tony and you can call me Steve, okay.” Tony nodded. 

“Okay, Steeb.” 

“Why is my husband a child? Was this Loki. It had to be Loki. Please call Thor so that I can get my husband back because Nat we almost had four break downs in a matter of two hours. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Steve looked over at Tony noticing that the toddler had already built a working motor out of the parts he was given. Tony’s eyes started to slowly close trying to keep himself upright. The boy jerked back up when he began to fall. Steve chuckled and turned to Natasha who looked lost for words. 

“Steve, you need to calm down.” She sighed. 

“Calm down, I went to bed last night with my husband and I woke up this morning with a child. So, no I’m not coming down.” Steve shouted. Natasha gave him wide eyes and shoved him into the kitchen away from Tony. Steve took a deep breath knowing exactly why she did that, so as not to scare Tony. Steve knew all about Howard and how his temper would get away from him. Tony had nightmares way before Afghanistan thanks to that monster and the last thing he wanted was Tony to see Steve as a monster. “Okay, I’m sorry. What can you tell me? Natasha, you were the one that found him.” 

“I can’t tell you anything, Steve. I found Tony curled up in front of the door like he was about to run away. Steve, he was shaking in his sleep. I knew Tony had been through a lot but what happened to him?” Steve shook his head. This wasn’t his story to tell. 

“Can you just go talk to Thor?” Steve left her not saying another word. He walked into the living room to find Tony gone. Great, he lost Tony. How does someone lose a child? Steve searched frantically through the tower looking for small Tony. Every room and tiny spot he could think of. Then it dawned on him. What was the one place adult Tony loved that kid Tony would have a field day with? 

Steve opened the door to the lab to find Tony curled up with dummie and had his thumb in his mouth. Steve pulled out his phone to take a photo. This was too cute not too. Steve scooped Tony up into his arms. The toddler began stirring in his arms making Steve panic. 

“Shhh, it’s okay mi amora. You are safe.” Tony laid back down on Steve’s shoulder. The only other person that was able to make him feel safe.   
Steve laid Tony down in Peter’s room since it was the closes thing to a child’s bedroom. He pulled the comforter up to tuck Tony in and looked around if he could find a single stuff animal. For some reason, there was an Iron Man doll sitting on Peter’s dresser. Steve grabbed it and laid it next to Tony. Tony turned over and grabbed hold of the doll. 

“Steeb, who is this?” Steve smiled down at the child. 

“I will tell you later after your nap, Tony.” Steve leaned down and kissed the top of his head then turn to leave the room. 

“I wuv you,” Tony whispered in his sleep. Steve knew they had to figure this out because he missed his husband. Steve didn't think he was cut out for raising a child.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventure with toddler Tony and Steve figures out actually what the curse is and how long it will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

Steve closed his eyes trying to take a quick nap before toddler Tony woke up. Tony was a handful as an adult as a child he was different. Tony was only conformable around Steve and weirdly Natasha. If anyone else got close to him, Tony would begin to cry and run away to the many hidden areas in the tower. It would take him a while to bring Tony out of hiding and it was only Steve that could. 

“Steeb, I’m hungry.” Steve opened them back up to look over at Tony with rumple hair and still holding the iron man doll he gave him to relax so he would sleep. That was one thing he realized that didn’t change about Tony of any age. So, much for the nap. Steve didn’t move hoping if he laid still enough Tony wouldn’t see him. The thought made him laugh. Tony ran over to him and jumped onto his chest knocking the wind out of him. “Steeeebbb! It’s time to get up!” The toddler leaned in closely into his face, so they were touching noses. Steve smiled at how adorable he was. Steve lifted him and tickled him making Tony cry out to make him stop.   
“Do you want a PB and J sandwich or dino nuggets?” Tony squealed with excitement. 

“Dino nuggets! Mr. Jarvis never let me have them. He says they aren’t real food.” Steve chuckled sitting him down on top of the counter so he could watch Steve cook them. Tony watched intently always focused on everything going on around him. Steve knew he would be smart, but he didn’t quite realize how smart a four-year-old Tony would be. 

“Hey, Steve.” Steve and Tony turned around to see Bucky in the doorway holding up a laptop. Tony began to scream, grabbing at Steve to “protect” him. Steve glared at Bucky and he gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Sorry, I will come back. It’s news about Tony and the spell.” Steve nodded while he held Tony tightly trying to calm him down. 

“I will find you in two hours okay.” Bucky nodded and left. “Shhh, Tony, it’s okay uncle Bucky is gone. He would never hurt you, okay buddy. I trust him and aunty Nat trusts him too.” Tony looked up at him with big tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. 

“No, he’s mean.” Tony pouted. Steve looked at him curiously. 

“Why would you think Bucky was mean?” Steve asked.

“He hurt mamma and daddy.” Steve was taken back at Tony’s remark. How did little Tony know that Bucky was the one that killed his parents? This meant that small Tony had all of Tony’s memories or at least a variation. Steve hugged him one more time and pulled the iron man doll towards him. 

“Do you want to hear a story about ironman while you eat your nuggets?” Tony nodded already perking up again. Steve placed the nuggets down in front and Tony went to town on him. 

“It was Halloween night, and we ran out of candy. All of the kids were really disappointed, so Ironman blasted off in the sky. Only a matter of seconds it was raining lollipops and jolly ranchers. The kids scream out of happiness filling their trick or treat bags full. As much as they could carry. Ironman was a real hero that day. He saved Halloween.” Tony giggled at the story. 

“Steeb, could we go trick or treating? I want to be Ironman.” Steve held back the tear that would surely slip away. He ruffled the boy’s hair. If only he knew he was Ironman. The saver of worlds. Earth’s first line of defense. If only this small Tony knew that his life was amazing, and he would grow up to be more than Howards’ son. 

“Yeah, buddy. You can be Ironman.” Steve looked up to see Nat walk in. She gave him the nod that he needed to go talk with the group. “Hey, auntie Nat is going to watch you for a little bit okay. I have to go to work.” Tony pouted but nodded. Steve knew that once Nat turned her back Tony would be looking for him so, needed to get this meeting done fast. 

“What do you mean he’s going to have to grow up in the next couple of days? Guys, I just want my husband back to normal.” Steve huffed placing his hands on his hips. The group had figured out that Tony was cursed by some Asgardian witch in the middle of the night. Supposedly she was looking for Thor but accidentally hit Tony. Which made no sense since Thor and Tony looked completely different even in the dark. Thor had tracked her down she said the only way to reverse the curse was to ride the curse out. It would last for seven days. On the sixth day, Tony should hit eighteen resulting in him waking up as his present-day self on the seventh day. Steve rubbed at his forehead not knowing if he could raise his husband, especially in his teen years. Tony told him stories and shared the photos. Tony was a hand full at sixteen. Drinking, partying, hooking up with any stranger that would bat an eyelash at him. Steve wished he could call Rhodey in as reinforcements since he knew this era of Tony the best but at last, he couldn’t. Rhodey was pretty tied up with being the president. 

“Okay, then we need all hands on deck then. What age will he be tomorrow?” The grouped looked at each other not sure if they could really help Steve. 

“Well, he will be seven but Steve this on you. Baby Tony flips out when any of us gets near him. Do you really think that will change as he gets older?” Bruce asked. 

“Well, I’m no child psychologist but children tend to become less shy and more friendly as they get older. This is also Tony. He will differently become more vibrant as he gets older. He’s just scared right now because you guys are strangers to him. Tony likes me because I’m Captain America. He doesn’t even know I’m Steve.” The group nodded understanding what Steve was saying. Steve turned to leave when he found little Tony poke his head around the door frame. 

“Tony, do you want to meet your family.” Tony shrank back not so sure but he saw Steve talking to them so they must be good. Right? Steve stuck a hand out and guided the young boy farther into the lab so he could meet the people that will make him feel like he had a family again outside of Jarvis. “Tony, you met Bucky. Then this is Sam, Bruce, Clint, and Happy. There are so many more that aren’t here like Rhodey and Pepper and a young boy named Peter.” Tony hid behind Steve’s leg feeling shy but then Happy came over and knelt down to his height. 

“Hi, Tony. Do you know you will grow up to be a pretty awesome person?” Tony moved around to look at Happy with big bright eyes. 

“I will?” Happy smiled. 

“Yeah, you will, and you will be my best friend. We eat cheeseburgers together all the time.” 

“No way!” The rest of the group introduced themselves. Tony lit up and become more relaxed around them. He wanted to show everyone his Ironman doll that Steve gave him. Shoving it into everyone’s face saying he was going to be Ironman. 

The night fell on the group as they watched a movie like a family. Tony begged to watch Robin Hood, the Disney version. Steve found it fascinating to learn things about Tony like his favorite childhood movie. Tony didn’t share a lot of details that were from before 2008. He didn’t like bringing up his childhood at all. Steve just enjoyed learning these little things. Tony had curled up into Steve’s lap fast asleep. He was so small and gentle. Steve wanted his husband back, but he was going to miss having a small child around the house. He wondered if after all of this is over and Tony was back as Tony; they could sit down and discuss the future. Steve wouldn’t mind having a little monster of their own running around. Tony yawn outstretching his arm hitting Steve in the face. 

“Hey, watch it bud. Why don’t we get you to bed?” 

“Nottt tired,” Tony grumbled even though it was clear that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> comment some headcanons on how Tony was as a kid.


End file.
